1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a nozzle assembly of a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a nozzle assembly capable of evenly spraying wash water at an inside a washing tub and a dishwasher having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is configured to spray high-pressure wash water on a dishware to clean the dishware, and goes through a preliminary cleaning, a main cleaning, a rinsing, and a drying stage. In the preliminary cleaning stage, by spraying wash water without the input of a detergent, the residue of dishware is eliminated. In the main cleaning stage, while wash water is sprayed, a detergent is input by a detergent supply apparatus, and thereby the cleaning of the dishware is performed.
A dishwasher includes a body provided with a washing tub at an inside thereof, a movable basket configured to contain dishware and inside the washing tub. A nozzle assembly provided at upper/lower portions of the basket to spray wash water, and the wash water sprayed from the nozzle assembly cleans dishware.
A nozzle assembly is configured to spray wash water while rotating at a fixed position, and in a case when the nozzle assembly is disposed as such, a dead zone to which wash water is not reached is present at an inside the washing tub.